vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Games)
|-|Classic Sonic= |-|Modern Sonic= |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of his eponymous series and mascot of SEGA. He was born on Christmas Island with the innate ability of super speed. With this speed he has constantly defeated his nemesis Doctor Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C, possibly higher | At least Low 6-A, possibly 5-B | 4-C, likely 4-A | 3-B, likely higher | At least Low 3-B, possibly higher Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the hedgehog Age: 15-17 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, The Blue Blur Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Small Mountain Level (Caused the mountain holding Little Planet to Mobius to explode) | Small Island Level (Defeated Perfect Chaos and Imperator Ix) | Island Level (Physically stronger than his Hedgehog counterpart) | Continent Level, possibly Planet (Scales to the Dark Queen, who was going to destroy the world, however the world may just apply to that land) | Multi-Solar System Level (The Chaos Emeralds are naturally more powerful than The Final Egg Blaster) | Multi-Galaxy Level (Possessed Half of The power Alf layla wa layla need to destroy the universe, with the help of Shara) | Multi-Solar System, possibly Galaxy (Superior to Super Sonic) Speed: Supersonic+ (Outspeeds Metal Sonic) | FTL, possibly MFTL (Claimed that the Cyan Laser was almost as fast as him, At the End of Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic endlessly ran across an unknown amount of universes to get home) | Subsonic+ with FTL reactions | FTL, likely higher | FTL+, possibly MFTL | Unknown, Likely Infinite | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push large rocks) | Class 5 | Class 100 in all other forms Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class EJ | Class ZJ | Class XKJ | XPJ | Darkspine Sonic | Hyper Sonic Durability: Town Level | Island Level | Island Level | Continent, possibly Planet | Unknown, at least Multi-Solar System Level | Unknown, at least Multi-Galaxy Level | At least Multi-Solar System Stamina: Extremely high, limitless in super forms Range: Melee Range | Several meters | Extended melee | Extended melee | hundreds of meters | Likely Universal | Likely Universal Standard Equipment: None Notable | Rings, Piko Hammer, Sonic Cracker, Extreme Gear, Ark of Cosmos | None Notable | Caliburn/Excalibur | Chaos Emeralds | 3 World Rings, Shara's Ring | Super Emeralds Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Possesses Aquaphobia, Unable to swim, extremely cocky, impulsive, lacks a formal education | Same as before | Same as before | None Notable | Limited time use (Lasts anywhere between 50 seconds to over a week) | None Notable | Limited time use (Same as Super Sonic) Notable Attacks/ Techniques Classic/Modern Sonic *'Spin Attack': Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump': A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ***'Double Jump': Sonic performs a jump that propels him upwards while already in the air. **'Spin Dash': Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speeds rolling. **'Homing Attack': While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. ***'Focused Homing Attack': A powered up version of the Homing Attack that allows sSonic to perform Homing Attack that either do more damage, or lock onto at most, 6 targets. **'Blue Tornado': Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. **'Insta-Shield': An air shield Sonic can create by rapidly spinning, vibrating molecules in the air to block attacks for a second or so. **'Drop Dash': Sonic performs an instant Spin Dash the moment he touches any type of land. **'Bound Attack': A downward spinning attack that makes Sonic bounce into the air. Can be used repeatedly to reach higher places. *'Super Peel Out': Sonic runs in place to build up speed before zipping off. *'Sonic Boost': Sonic envelops himself in some sort of aura and propel himself at higher speeds than normal, while acting as a sort of battering ram to enemies in front of him. *'Sonic Wind': Sonic summons a whirlwind to an opponent’s position to ensnare and damage them. *'Sonic Storm': Sonic jumps in the air or stays on the ground and performs a spin dash that releases a shock wave that damages enemies. *'Sonic Heal': Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Somersault Kick': A midair somersault maneuver followed with a kick, which creates a projectile energy wave that can damage or stun opponents. *'Magic Hands': An ability that can destroy, shrink and entrap enemies in small spheres that Sonic can throw as a projectile. Must be initiated by a short range *'Time Stop': An ability that stops time for 10 seconds. *'Chaos Control': The ability to bend time and space, as long as Sonic at least one Chaos Emerald. Sonic can stop time, slow time, and teleport himself and other objects. *'Time Break': An ability that slows down the flow of time, giving Sonic extra time to react to his environment. *'Hyper Mode': A mode that enhances Sonic's speed, strength and allows for more powerful special attacks. Sonic the Werehog *List of moves Sonic the Werehog can perform. Excalibur Sonic *'Guard': A defensive move that can block most, if not any attack. *'Soul Surge': An ability that uses soul energy to perform a powerful Dash or physical attack while slowing doen time. Super Sonic *'Super Sonic Boost': An enhanced version of Sonic’s boost ability. It moves faster and surrounds the user in an aura of chaos energy. *'Bolt of Lightning': A bashing attack where Super Sonic will move so fast he gains a blue aura and becomes a lightning bolt of sorts. *'Arrow of Light': Super Sonic bashes into his enemies at extreme speeds. *'Deflect': An ability that allows Super Sonic to project an energy shield from his hands to shield and redirect projectile attacks and objects. *'Super Sonic Energy Blast': A series of amped homing attacks followed by an energy blasts released from the hands at an opponent. *'Positive Energy Aura': Thanks to Sonic absorbing all of the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has a natural positive aura that allows Super Sonic to pacify evil or angered creatures. Darkspine Sonic *'Pyrokinesis' *'Reality Warping': Earazor Djinn shows that with the World Rings, he along with any user of the rings can warp reality. *'Speed Break': Temporarily increases Sonic's speed. Hyper Sonic *'Hyper Flash': It acts as an additional jump and creates a blinding flash/explosion that destroys all enemies on screen in game. Key: Classic Sonic | Modern Sonic | Sonic the Werehog | Excalibur Sonic | Super Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: Super Sonic in Sonic R and Sonic Unleashed Wii lacks the time limit seen in most other games, Unleashed Wii gives Sonic a Health Bar and in Sonic R, Super Sonic is unlimited. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3